Feng
An undead wolf girl serving as the boss of the Power Side of the Will-Power Temple. Players should take caution while warming her up. In-Game Description "A woman with pale grey skin and wild silver hair. A small, quite cute hat with a pompom is nestled on the top of her head between her two fluffy wolf ears, but any levity it might bring to her face is overshadowed by her unnervingly pale red eyes and her somewhat menacing toothy grin that reveals a set of dainty, but incredibly dangerous looking fangs. A red bordered talisman is stuck to the front of her hat and droops over her forehead with several characters written in a language you don't recognize on it. Her clothing is exotic, consisting of red and gold skin tight silken robes around her B cup breasts, loose and baggy sleeves that show off her slender arms and long, sharp, purple tinted fingernails, and completely bare around her waist, showing off her curvy hips. A bushy silver wolf's tail pokes out from just above her firm rear, and her long legs are covered with black stocking that clearly emphasize her incredibly muscular and attractive thighs, ending just before her feet which are wearing a pair of red, slipper-like shoes." Perks: * Pacing * Sex Expert Boss Encounter: Chilly Wolf Feng is a two-phase boss on the Power side of the Will-Power Temple. Phase one is very simple, but phase 2 is very fast-paced, and the player can easily become overwhelmed by Feng's ferocity. There is a 'Phase 2.5' about halfway through phase 2, where, she will buff herself and become MUCH more dangerous. She must be defeated in order to pull the lever on her side of the dungeon. Attacks: (Phase 1) * Stiff Hopping * Grasping Claws (Applies Aphrodisiac) * Stiff Ride (Sex attack, requires Sex stance) * Chilling Kiss (Kiss attack, requires Make-out stance) Attacks: (Phase 2) * Nibbling Kiss (Kiss attack, requires Make-out stance) * Feral Slash (Pain attack) * Wild Hip Check (Ass attack, can stun) * Thighjob (Ass attack) * Wild Mating Pounce (Sex attack, enters Sex stance) * Wild Ride (Sex attack, requires Sex stance) * Clinging Feral Sex (Sex attack, requires Sex stance) * Sensual Leg Locked Love Making (Sex attack, requires Sex stance) * Mating Leg Lock (Restraint attack, requires Phase 2.5) * Flying Leg Lock (Restraint attack, requires Phase 2.5) * Thigh Squeeze (Requires Restraint) * Thigh Trapped Footjob (Foot attack, requires Restraint) Loss Scenes and Victory scenes Feng has two loss scenes and one victory scene The first is if you lose before 'warming her up', which involves making her climax and lose a spirit. She will become frustrated with you and tell you to do better next time, and nothing else. The second is a lengthy and very rough mating scene, where you are used a l ittle more than a hot fuck-stick for this chilly undead wolf girl. Upon beating Feng, you will have the option to fuck Feng until you are both totally satisfied. There are no repercussions for doing so. Category:Bosses Category:Will-Power Temple